ADMINISTRATIVE CORE (CORE A) - PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Administrative Core provides leadership, direction, structure, oversight, and support for the Arizona Alzheimer's Disease Core Center (ADCC). It is responsible for the ADCC's performance, progress, and adherence to National Institute on Aging (NIA) guidelines. It is directly or indirectly responsible for the development, progress and support of numerous other programs in the Arizona Alzheimer's Consortium, its statewide collaborative model, the shared commitment of Arizona's researchers, organizations, and elected officials to its ADCC goals, and its extraordinary productivity, impact and growth. It helps ensure that our ADCC Cores and Ancillary Cores are optimally developed, productively used, advancing the fight against AD and related disorders, and improving the understanding of the aging mind and brain. It administers the ADCC's statewide program for the solicitation, competitive review, support and monitoring of NIA- and state-supported pilot projects. It helps attract promising researchers, trainees and students, and it supports their education, training, and research career development. It works with the ADCC's Internal Advisory Committee and participating organizations to leverage ADCC resources and further address its goals. It informs the ADCC's External Advisory Committee about its progress and plans and responds fully to the Committee's feedback and recommendations. It works closely with the NIA, National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC), National Cell Repository for AD (NCRAD), and Alzheimer's Association, other AD Centers, the ADCC's resulting programs and partnerships, numerous other organizations and stakeholder groups, and our Latino and Native American communities. It finds innovative and impactful ways to make a difference in the fight against AD, generate the collaborations, commitments and funding to make them successful, and play leadership roles in AD and cognitive aging research. During the proposed funding period, it will capitalize on recently announced organizational commitments and grants, dramatically increase the number of productive researchers, programs, and partnerships in Arizona, monitor its performances, and support the further development and use of its Cores. It will continue to make Arizona a model of statewide collaboration in AD research, a valued resource and partner to other researchers and programs, and a difference maker in the study of preclinical AD and the accelerated evaluation of AD prevention therapies. It will further increase Arizona's productivity and impact, help to address the ADCC's overarching goals, and seek to find and support the approval of effective AD prevention therapies within ten years.